


you don't scare me

by WhoTheBuckIsStucky



Series: SuperM One-Shots [5]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: (i really cant write smut without blood these days idk), BDSM, Bondage, Dom kai, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Mild Blood, Multi, Oh, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spitroasting, Sub Lee Taeyong, Threesome - M/M/M, but like mild, dom taemin (Sort of), i mean as always, mentions of knifeplay but no actual, plenty of aftercare, that's what thats called right, um taeyong cries.... also as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoTheBuckIsStucky/pseuds/WhoTheBuckIsStucky
Summary: Something's going on between Taemin and Taeyong, and Jongin is going to find out what. He isn't quite prepared for what he discovers.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin/Lee Taeyong, implied jongin/taemin, implied ten/taeyong
Series: SuperM One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	you don't scare me

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY SUPERM COMEBACK HOLY BALLS

Something was up with Taemin and Taeyong. Or, at least Taemin--him, Jongin could always tell for sure. But the weird energy he was getting from him was somehow, definitely, Taeyong-centric, so he could only assume there was something going on with the both of them.

Taeyong was always a bit soft-spoken around the seniors, deferring to them more often than not, despite his role as leader with NCT. But with Taemin... something, somewhere over the last week or so, had changed. Jongin saw the way Taeyong would always glance at Taemin, and how Taemin would stare him down until he looked away, something close to fright on his face. It was almost like they were having conversations with just their eyes--something Jongin thought only he and the SHINee hyungs were able to do with Taemin.

So, yeah, maybe it was coming just a tiny bit from a place of jealousy, but he was concerned, too. Taemin could be intimidating, sure, but he was kind, so to see someone react in fear deeply unsettled Jongin. Taemin wasn't one to snap at people for making a mistake, and as much as Taeyong seemed to be someone who was very good at beating himself up over little things, Jongin really couldn't see how Taemin would have anything to do with it. 

These sorts of thoughts blared in Jongin's head as he tried to read in his room one afternoon. They had finished their schedules for the day, but he was finding it hard to relax. Taeyong had had a particularly difficult practice--which was fine, they all had their days. No, what got Jongin was the way he had looked almost pleadingly in Taemin's direction, and how Taemin had given him an almost imperceptible, but very sharp look in return, that had Taeyong ducking his head and pressing his lips into a thin line of distress. 

There was a knock on his door. "Jonginnie?" It was Taemin. "Are you busy? I'm bored."

"No, I'm not busy." Jongin set the book on his nightstand and stretched. "Come in."

"Hi." Taemin bounded over to the bed, flopping onto it on his stomach and smiling up at Jongin. "Oh, you look worried. What's up?"

Jongin sighed, running a hand through his own hair, fixing Taemin with his gaze. "What's going on with you and Taeyong? He looks scared around you. You're not a scary person, usually. I get that he makes mistakes sometimes, but we all do. Please tell me you're not scolding him. The managers do it enough."

Taemin, to his surprise, laughed. "I'm not scolding him, Jongin."

"Okay, but you're doing something," Jongin pressed, tugging his hand away when Taemin reached over to intertwine their fingers. "Just today he looked to you after he made a mistake, and you--you glared at him, and he looked away, afraid. I know what fear looks like."

"Jongin." Taemin took his hand anyway, insistent. "Think. When is the only time I'm ever scary?"

Jongin frowned. "When you're domming, but..." Taemin just waggled his eyebrows at him. Jongin gave him a scandalized look. "You're not. You  _ are _ ? Taemin! No. Really? How long?"

"First time was about two weeks ago." Taemin pushed himself up into a seated position on the edge of Jongin's bed. He smoothed creases he'd made in the sheets while he spoke. "He's so  _ pretty _ , Jongin, I couldn't help myself. You'd love him."

"You're corrupting the youth," Jongin grumbled. Now that his concerns were assuaged, all that was left was the envy, even though he knew it was unwarranted and unfair.

"I knew you'd say something like that.  _ He _ came to  _ me _ , first of all," Taemin said. "And he was already... like this. I just give him a little extra where his other doms can't." His eyes turned mischievous. "He's been asking about you, you know. Wants to get to know you."

"Has he now?" Jongin tried to keep the interest out of his voice, looking at Taemin neutrally. "With or without you there?"

"With me there, of course," Taemin said. "Even if he wanted you on your own, I wouldn't have allowed it. I don't think it would be wise, for the first time, at least."

"I suppose not," Jongin agreed, secretly pleased. He wasn't like Taemin; he had no idea how he would handle it if he had simply thrust him in a room alone with Taeyong. Probably very awkwardly, if past experience was anything to go off of. 

"He said, and I quote, 'I want to meet the Kai that appears onstage.' So, you know. A handler of sorts would be in order."

"So is this happening... now?"

"I told him I'd come see how you were feeling," Taemin said. "He's waiting in my room. He's so good, Jongin. He'll wait like that until I come back and tell him it's okay to move. Would you like to see?"

"...I guess I would," Jongin admitted, trying to hide how much the idea of Taeyong, sat on Taemin's bed, or perhaps on the floor beside it, waiting quietly, patiently, perfectly still, turned him on. 

Taemin had the audacity to giggle, taking Jongin's hand once again and pulling him up and out into the hall, leading him back to his room.

"So," Jongin said as they walked. "You mentioned his other doms?"

"Yeah." Taemin sounded offhand. "A few of the NCT boys take care of him, sometimes. They're all a bit... timid, though, shall we say?" He grinned conspiratorially at Jongin. "His tastes are much more similar to ours."

"I see. Is, ah, is Ten one of them?"

Taemin giggled again. "Yes. They're very close."

"I thought so," Jongin replied. "They kind of remind me of us, actually, when we were younger."

"Yes," Taemin agreed simply. "There's a lot of love there."

Jongin nodded, smiling to himself, warmed, as Taemin pushed open his door. The smile quickly dropped off his face at the sight that greeted him.

In the center of the room was Taeyong, on his knees, naked, with a ball gag in his mouth, hands and feet all bound together with pretty black rope. Jongin saw that Taemin had done shibari on him with a different rope dyed a dusty rose. Two perfect tear tracks glistened off of Taeyong's cheeks, and when he sniffled slightly, something inside Jongin stirred, a strange need to take him all apart and then put him back together again.

Taemin shut the door behind them and crossed the room swiftly to take the gag out of Taeyong's mouth, kissing him and murmuring, "What a good boy, waiting so patiently for me."

"Thank you sir," Taeyong replied, so soft Jongin almost missed it, and he almost groaned aloud at how compliant and perfect Taeyong was being.

"Look who I brought back with me, baby," Taemin continued, giving Jongin a reassuring look.

Taeyong raised his eyes, lashes clinging to each other from the tears, and gave Jongin a sweet smile. "Hi, hyung." His voice was almost all breath, and it made Jongin feel a little dizzy. "I'm so glad you could join us."

Jongin swallowed very hard. "You'll address me as  _ sir _ ," he corrected, but there was no heat behind it.

Taeyong nodded quickly anyway. "Yes sir, sorry sir." Jongin resisted the urge to pick him up by the pretty harness Taemin had tied up around his torso and throw him on the bed, and instead paced around him, taking in Taemin's handiwork and the way Taeyong's hair was all tussled.

"You're beautiful," he said softly when he had completed his circle, resting a finger under Taeyong's chin.

"Thank you, sir." Taeyong was practically preening, closing his eyes against Jongin's touch with a lazy smile.

"What did he do to deserve all this, though?" Jongin looked up at Taemin, gesturing to the ropes and the discarded ball gag.

"We're punishing him today because he kept letting his mistakes get into his head at practice. He needs to learn to let go and not hold himself to such an impossible standard." Taemin's tone was almost clipped, like he was reciting something. "Isn't that right, Taeyong?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you think we should do?" Taemin tilted his head, blinking at Jongin.

Jongin tried not to tremble. "I have a few ideas. We'll need to get him on his feet, so while I'm redoing the ropes, will you go get the biggest dildo you think he can take? And some lube?" he asked Taemin. "I'd like to prep him while you fuck his mouth, and then I'll edge him until I think he's had enough. Obviously, if he comes before you and I do, or before we say he can, there'll be consequences."

"How's that sound?" Taemin turned to Taeyong. "Could I get a color?"

"Green, sir," Taeyong said, looking excited. 

Taemin nodded and turned to retrieve things from his drawers while Jongin crouched behind Taeyong, undoing the knots around his ankles and re-securing them around his forearms instead, creating a little ladder of rope up from his wrists to his elbows. He tugged to make sure it would hold, and then stood, moving in front of Taeyong and gripping the rope on his chest so he could pull him to his feet. Taeyong scrambled to find his footing, rewarding Jongin for all the manhandling with a small moan. 

Taemin was standing patiently to the side, a big pink glass dildo in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. He offered them to Jongin, but Jongin shook his head.

"Hang on, put them on the bed, and sit. Easier that way." He guided Taeyong to follow Taemin, maneuvering him between them once Taemin was seated. He busied himself with the lube, watching out of the corner of his eye as Taemin moved a strand of hair from Taeyong's eyes before coaxing a finger into his mouth.

"Gonna choke yourself on my cock, baby boy?" Unlike his words, his tone was gentle.

"Mm-hm," Taeyong agreed, muffled around Taemin's finger, nodding eagerly. Taemin smiled, hooking another finger into his mouth and then pushing them in deep. Taeyong gagged softly but didn't react otherwise, just let Taemin shove his fingers down his throat.

"Oh, he's good at that," Jongin observed, coming around behind Taeyong, slicked up dildo discarded on the bed for future use. "And you like it, too, don't you?"

Taemin removed his fingers graciously so that Taeyong could answer. "Yes, sir," he gasped out.

"He's better at it than you," Taemin goaded lightly, almost matter-of-factly. 

Jongin just hummed in the back of his throat, more concerned with the task at hand than the slight blow to his ego. "Why don't you get undressed?" he suggested to Taemin instead. "He can't do it for you," he added, nodding to where Taeyong's hands were bound behind his back.

Taemin smiled and leaned back, undoing the buckle of his belt, then the button of his jeans, lifting his hips to shimmy out of the jeans, and then his underwear. Taeyong's arms flexed against the rope, and though he couldn't see, Jongin imagined he was watching hungrily as Taemin's cock sprung free from the waistband of his underwear, hitting his stomach. Jongin pressed his hand against the small of Taeyong's back, forcing him to bend further, tugging his hips back a little to make it feel more natural. Taeyong widened his stance, almost on instinct, it seemed, and Jongin could've purred at the sight. 

Taemin nodded, and Taeyong stretched his neck forward, taking the head of his cock in his mouth. Jongin let him get comfortable for a second, watched Taemin watch him as he suckled on the tip. He tapped a lubed finger against Taeyong's entrance as a warning, and Taeyong just moaned and sank down on Taemin's cock, slow but sure, until he'd taken it all into his mouth. Taemin reached for the rope that spanned across Taeyong's chest, gripping it to hold him steady so he wouldn't pitch forward.

Jongin fucked him open with first one finger, and then two, a little awed by how quiet Taeyong was being. He could hear the evenness of his deep breaths even over the lewd, slick noises of the way he was moving on Taemin's cock. 

"He's not even gagging," Jongin noted, adding a third finger and smiling at the way Taeyong just relaxed around him.

"He can if you want him to," Taemin offered.

"No, I'm just surprised."

"I told you he was good," Taemin said, briefly bringing his free hand up to Taeyong's cheek, gasping when Taeyong responded by hollowing his cheeks. "So good, isn't that right?" He turned to Taeyong now, and Taeyong whimpered.

Jongin squeezed his pinky finger in beside the other three, casting a wary look at the thick glass dildo on the bed. He wanted it to hurt, of course, but he didn't want to actually hurt him. Taeyong barely flinched, just bobbed his head faster when Jongin brushed over his prostate. Taemin groaned, lips parting, head falling back, and Jongin drank in the sight, distracted by the way his Adam's apple moved under his skin when he swallowed. He shook himself out of it, quickly, though. He could have Taemin anytime he wanted. Right now, he had to stay focused on the pliant boy right in front of him.

"I think he's ready," he said, removing his fingers and leaving Taeyong clenching around air, quickly tugging off his clothes. "Keep a good grip on him so I can fuck him well," he warned Taemin as he stepped out of his pants and kicked them aside.

"I've got him." Taemin was breathless but sure, adjusting his grip and giving Jongin a nod.

Jongin grabbed the lube and spread some over his dick quickly, getting impatient. He moved back behind Taeyong and palmed his ass, spreading him wider, lining the head of his cock up with his entrance. 

He could tell Taeyong wanted it from the way he clamped down insistently around nothing, from how he let out muffled little moans around Taemin's cock, but he was  _ good _ and he didn't try and press his hips back, didn't pull off of Taemin to beg. He just waited, teetering, but patient.

Jongin took hold of a piece of the rope stretched taut between Taeyong's arms, straining to hook his fingers under the rope that bound his torso as well, near his waist, holding them together so that Taeyong was more or less rendered immobile. Then, slowly, he pushed into Taeyong. It was almost torture for him too, when he wanted to start rough and fast right away, but he knew if he surprised Taeyong there was a large chance he might bite Taemin, so he took his time in bottoming out.

Taeyong cried out when the head of Jongin's cock was pressed snug against his prostate, movements getting erratic for only a moment before he settled down, resuming a measured rhythm. Taemin grabbed a fistful of his hair, and the whiteness of his knuckles showed Jongin how much it must hurt, but Taeyong only moaned again, giving over control to Taemin, letting him fuck his throat.

"What a good boy," Jongin praised softly, giving a few shallow, experimental thrusts so Taemin could adjust to the movement before picking up the pace. Taemin was gasping, grip on Taeyong's hair tightening. "He gonna make you come, Taeminnie?"

Taemin squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. "Mm,  _ yes _ , fuck!" 

Taeyong hollowed his cheeks insistently, and Taemin's hips jerked upwards into his mouth. Jongin dug the nails of his free hand into Taeyong's side, watching as Taeyong swallowed all of Taemin's come without a word of complaint.

Eventually, Taemin nudged him off, whispering, "Good boy, what a good boy," as he reached up to brush away a string of saliva clinging to Taeyong's lips.

With Taemin taken care of and safely out of the way, Jongin lifted up on the rope, pulling Taeyong off the ground slightly. He tipped forward with a surprised gasp, head nearly missing Taemin's knee as he folded over himself, legs dangling beside Jongin's. 

Taemin giggled in delight when Taeyong moaned and went limp. "He likes to get really rough, but you like that too, hm?"

Taeyong just made an incoherent noise, and Jongin gripped his hip, half to admonish him and half to help lift him. "He asked you a question," he reprimanded, punctuating his point with a hard thrust.

"I'm sorry, sir," Taeyong stuttered out. "Yes, yes, I like it too."

Jongin pinched him at his hip before moving his hand to join the other one on the ropes as well, drilling into Taeyong now that he had a better hold on him. Taeyong let his head loll down, moans jerky whenever his chin hit his chest. 

“Sir, please,” he forced out after a couple minutes of this treatment. “Please, I’m gonna come.”

“You better not,” Jongin snapped. 

“I’m  _ sorry _ ,” Taeyong said, and he sounded near tears now. “Sir, I’m sorry, but it feels so good, if you don’t stop, ‘m gonna—”

“Can’t even follow one rule on your own?” Jongin cut him off, though he slowed his thrusts. “Need someone else to do it for you?”

Taeyong sniffled. “No, sir, I just—”

“I’m gonna stop you right there, because you’re already talking back and now it sounds like you’re going to try and give me an excuse,” Jongin said. “Taemin said you were good, practically perfect, so how is it that you’re acting like this?”

“I  _ am _ good,” Taeyong insisted through his tears. “I am, I just—oh  _ fuck _ , sir, please, ‘m gonna—”

Jongin pulled out quickly, dropping Taeyong back to the floor simultaneously. He stumbled for a moment but managed to remain upright, whimpering. 

“Since you can’t control yourself, I’m going to give you a minute to calm down before we keep going,” Jongin explained, adding, “useless slut.”

Taeyong trembled at the name but nodded. “Yes, sir; thank you, sir.”

“At least he’s still being polite,” Taemin pointed out, reaching out to cup Taeyong’s face and catch his tears. Jongin just snorted, surveying Taeyong. His ass was a bright red from the harsh treatment, and while his arms were a little red from the strain of the ropes, it didn’t look dangerous, so he brushed the worry aside. 

“All right,” Jongin said after a moment. “I think that’s enough of a break.” He grabbed Taeyong’s wrists again, pushing back into him roughly and finding a fast rhythm. Taeyong sobbed, immediately back on edge, and not a minute had passed before he was begging again, crying that he was going to come. 

And again, Jongin pulled out and took a step back, ripping his orgasm away. He jacked himself off while he waited for Taeyong’s breathing to slow, not wanting to subject himself to the same torture, and resumed fucking him as soon as he seemed ready again. He did this a few times more, Taeyong’s voice raising in volume and pitch. Taemin ran soothing fingers through Taeyong’s sweaty hair the whole time, murmuring encouragements Jongin couldn’t hear in his ear. 

The cry that punched itself from Taeyong’s lungs the fourth or fifth time Jongin denied him rang around the room almost jarringly, and Taeyong shook, still bent over, mouth open, not so much crying as he was heaving. Jongin waited patiently, hand stroking almost lazily over his own cock, a familiar and welcome warmth growing in the pit of his stomach.

There was a beat of silence as Taeyong collected himself, trembling from the exertion, from the overstimulation. “I can’t.” His voice was small and broken, made up of quiet sobs of defeat. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.”

Taemin cooed, pads of his thumbs swiping over Taeyong’s cheekbones to catch the fresh tears. “Say the word and you won’t have to,” he reminded him, voice sweet and gentle. But Taeyong just squeezed his eyes shut and huffed out a little hurt noise. 

“‘M green,” he mumbled into Taemin’s palm. “Please, sir. ‘M green but I can’t.”

If Jongin didn’t understand Taemin’s infatuation before, he sure as hell understood it now. Here Taeyong was, strung out, crying, on the cliff’s edge between consciousness and passing out, and still so desperate to be good, still green to go—not just willing, but happy. He wanted to prove he could keep up with them, he just needed encouragement to convince him to keep going. 

“Yes, you can,” Jongin told him, more a command than a reassurance, pushing all the way in again, fast and rough, grinding against his prostate. Taeyong screamed, pitching forward automatically to get away, only to be stopped immediately by Taemin’s sturdy chest. Jongin didn’t mind, let Taeyong bury his face there, crying. Taemin just gave him an adoring look, petting his hair as he raised his eyes to meet Jongin’s, smiling serenely.

Taeyong started mewling, hips twitching back to meet Jongin's, and though Jongin could feel his own orgasm fast approaching, he pulled away again.

"No, no,  _ no, no, no _ ," Taeyong pleaded, lifting himself off Taemin to twist his neck so he could look back at Jongin, unable to stand as Taemin had grabbed the rope across his chest again. "It hurts."

"Okay," Jongin said, impassive. "Why don't you try remembering your manners?"

"I'm sorry, sir, please, sir." The words tumbled from his mouth in his eagerness.

"Please, what?" Jongin pressed, hoping it would be enough to remind him of the other condition he'd set at the beginning--Taeyong didn't get to come until both he and Taemin had.

It took Taeyong a second, but Jongin couldn't blame him. "Please gimme your come, sir," Taeyong said, tone meek. "Use my hole, please, wanna make you feel good."

"Aw, what a smart boy," Jongin murmured, lining himself back up and pressing into Taeyong once more. "Want me to come in your ass, slut?"

"Yes,  _ please _ !" Taeyong clamped down around him, even more determined now, and it didn't take very long before Jongin was coming, filling Taeyong's ass with a groan.

He pulled out before it was enough to push Taeyong over the edge, grabbing the dildo up off the bed. "If you can show me you can just take a little more, I'll make it worth it, okay?"

Taeyong nodded, and Taemin smiled and kissed him on the forehead, drawing him closer so there wouldn't be any give when Jongin started fucking him with the dildo.

Jongin pushed the head of the dildo into him. It was a bit of a stretch, but as Jongin had already effectively gaped him, it wasn't too difficult, and soon he was moving it in and out of him with relative ease. There was a bit of a drag every time he pulled it out, but Taeyong seemed to be enjoying it, moaning and crying, unable to form a single word.

When Taeyong got close again, Jongin pulled it out, reveling in the way Taeyong hung his head, a thread of spit dangling from his tongue. His cock was a deep, angry red, curled against his stomach and drooling precome onto the floor below him. "I can't," Taeyong repeated, words slurred, like even he wasn't sure exactly what he was saying.

"Last one," Jongin assured him. "One more, and you can come. Can you do that for me?"

Despite his exhaustion, Taeyong nodded fiercely. He shivered, drawing a few shaky breaths, and then whispered, "Okay, 'm ready."

"Good." Jongin inserted the dildo again, smiling when Taeyong hiccuped out another moan at the way the head caught on his rim. He took on a relentless pace, knowing he was fucking Taeyong raw, knowing it probably hurt, but not really caring, not when Taeyong was screaming himself hoarse like  _ that _ , not when he shifted his hips back to meet every single thrust.

Jongin pulled it all the way out once more and Taeyong gave a shuddering sob, but it didn't sound like it was from pain this time as much as it was from relief. 

"Ready to come, baby?" Taemin asked softly, pride in his eyes. Taeyong nodded, making desperate little noises that Jongin took to be a failed attempt at words. 

Jongin shoved the dildo back in, giving it only a few thrusts before he felt Taeyong's body go rigid. 

"You can come, baby," he murmured, burying the dildo in Taeyong's ass and wrapping his hand around his cock. 

Taeyong arched his back, practically wailing, and spilled his release over Jongin’s knuckles. He kept coming with every pump of Jongin’s fist, thick at first, though it slowly began to dwindle. He started to shake, almost violently, his spine curling around the other way as he folded into himself. His cock gave one last, weak spurt of come, and suddenly he went perfectly still, limp in Jongin’s hands. 

Taemin leaned forward, taking his jaw between two fingers and tilting his head up. He let out a small huff of laughter. “He’s passed out,” he informed Jongin mildly, catching his gaze over Taeyong’s shoulder. “Poor baby.”

Jongin felt a twinge of concern, but Taemin was smiling, so he figured it was all right. Gingerly, he pulled the dildo out of Taeyong, distracted only momentarily by the remainder of his own release dribbling out after it onto the floor before he noticed streaks of red following the pearly white. He looked at the dildo in his hand and found traces of it there, too. 

“Shit,” he said, holding it up so Taemin could see. “He’s bleeding.”

But Taemin didn’t look worried. He didn’t even look surprised; just nodded and said, “That’s okay. He likes it. When we tell him, he’ll be proud. He just needs to be cleaned up, and then to have plenty of rest. Good thing we have tomorrow off, hm?”

A little taken aback, but definitely relieved, Jongin just shook his head. “It’s almost like you planned it.”

Taemin just hummed in response, going to work on the ropes still bound tight around Taeyong. “I got him,” he said, shifting so he could gather the tiny boy in his arms. “Why don’t you go fill the bath?”

Jongin nodded, taking the dildo with him so he could rinse it off as the water warmed up. Steam was rising from the half-full tub by the time Taemin entered, cradling a still-unconscious Taeyong in his arms. 

"He looks so sweet," Jongin said quietly, a faint smile playing across his lips.

"He's the sweetest when he's just been fucked within an inch of his life," Taemin said, gently placing him in the tub and splashing water up to his chest with the hand that wasn't holding him upright. Jongin knelt to help. "He'll shower proper when he's alive again," he said, "but for now I just want to get rid of the blood."

Jongin cringed. "You sure I wasn't too rough?"

Taemin rolled his eyes. "I sliced him up with one of my daggers the first time we slept together," he replied. "I don't think you have anything to worry about."

"Jesus," Jongin muttered, helping Taemin lift him out of the tub and wrap him in a big, fluffy towel.

Taeyong came to, at least somewhat, when they were dressing him, awake enough to step through a clean pair of underwear, and raise his arms so they could pull a big t-shirt over his body. He didn't say anything, though, just clung to them and let them maneuver him onto the thankfully untouched bed. 

Once he was settled, Jongin and Taemin took turns showering and watching over him, and then Jongin ran to his room to retrieve his book. He sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard while Taemin lay wrapped around Taeyong, watching videos on his phone, which he propped against Jongin's thigh.

A warm, happy feeling settled over Jongin as he read. He glanced over at Taemin, and then the boy between them. It felt good and right, somehow. At any rate, he was glad that this  _ thing _ with Taeyong was no longer a mystery, and furthermore, it was something like this, and something he was invited into.

An hour or two passed before Taeyong stirred. He made little noises as he woke, stretching. Jongin watched fondly as Taemin ran a hand up and down his back. 

“Welcome back,” he said softly, and Taeyong giggled. “Feel okay?”

“Mm, yeah. A little sore,” Taeyong admitted.

“Sorry,” Jongin said. “I didn’t mean to go so rough.”

Taeyong twisted around a little so he could see him. “No, hyung, I should thank you.” His voice was like sugar, eyes crinkled in amusement. “I like that you didn’t go easy on me. I like that you made me bleed.”

Jongin let out an incredulous laugh, jaw almost unhinged in his disbelief. "Still," he said. "I hope I didn't scare you."

"You don't scare me," Taeyong said cheekily. 

“See, I told you,” Taemin said, propping himself up so that he could kiss Taeyong on the nose. “He likes it.”

Jongin just grinned. “I’ll keep it in mind,” he said. “For now though, should we get some take-out?”

Taeyong’s eyes lit up. “Ooh, yes please. I’m starving.”

Jongin leaned down and planted a sound kiss on his forehead. “Yeah,” he said as he pulled back. “I bet you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u thank u for reading im so serious about leaving requests i've got like three more ideas left for this and then i don't know what im gonna do. Kaimark up next so stay tuned!
> 
> tumblr is [ here!](https://kjmsupremacist.tumblr.com/about) you'll also find a link to my buy me a coffee on that page ^^
> 
> can't wait to see what the boys have in store for us in this mv!!


End file.
